nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Juan Carlos of Coronado, Prince Consort of Arendaal
Juan Carlos of Coronado ("Juan the Handsome") (1477 - 1523) was the husband of Queen Regent Marguerite I of Arendaal and thus the Prince Consort of Arendaal between 1497 and 1517. He was the second son of King Fernando II of Coronado. He married Marguerite of Arendaal in 1496, two years before it transpired that she was to be Queen. In 1496, his father-in-law King Harald III declared Marguerite his heir, over the claim of her younger brother Rurik II. He insisted, however, that Juan Carlos was not to be her co-ruler but only her consort. By and large this was true, although the Coronadan Prince was granted greater powers than most consorts and was granted great estates in Norse Lorraine as Duke of Norregaard. His children would belong to the "House of Norregaard", a name that refered to Juan Carlos' Dukedom. Prince Juan Carlos reportedly went pale when he first met his wife, who was extremely beautiful. Later he declared the highly intelligent Marguerite to have "no intellectual equal." He too was praised for his good looks and military prowess. He was said to be a "model prince", a clever politician, regal courtier, avid hunter, card player and insatiable gambler. He had a great passion for armour, not only as equipment for battle or tournaments but as an art form. The style of armour that became popular during the early 1500s became known as Coronado armour after the Prince. Like his wife, he was a keen supporter of the arts and sciences, and he surrounded himself with prominent scholars, securing them important court posts. His correspondence with his Royal Family in Coronado helped to transmit many of facets of the Aren Renaissance to southern Europe. When Juan Carlos' wife Marguerite I died in 1517, the succession rights of their son Frederik II of Arendaal were challenged by Marguerite's brother, Rurik II. Juan Carlos fought alongside his son against Rurik's armies, commanding a large force in the Principality of Norseberg. At the end of his life, some historians have suggested that Juan Carlos was "morbidly" depressed: after Queen Marguerite's death, he travelled everywhere with his coffin. Family, Marriage and Children Prince Juan Carlos of Coronado married Queen Marguerite I of Arendaal in 1495. Their children included: *Frederik II of Arendaal (1496 - 1545) - whose throne was usurped by his uncle (Marguerite's brother) Rurik II in 1517; he recovered it in 1520 *Malena of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress (b.1497) - Consort to Emperor Georg II Wilhelm *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Franken (b.1517) - Consort of Sebastian III ofFranken Other Royal Relations *Rurik II of Arendaal - brother-in-law (wife's brother), who contested her throne and usurped the power of her son Frederik II *Caitlin of Eireann, Queen of Arendaal - sister-in-law (Rurik II's wife) *Harald III of Arendaal - father-in-law *Ottavia of the Talemantine Empire, Queen of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Helena of Franken, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law *Johannes I of Arendaal - grandson *Katherine I of Arendaal - granddaughter *Bjorn III of Arendaal - grandson *Sibylla of Arendaal, Queen of Belmont - granddaughter. Consort to Francis IV of Belmont *Anne of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - wife's aunt. Consort to Jean VI of Montelimar, and later Regent of Montelimar *Nikolina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - wife's aunt. Consort of Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire *Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire - wife's uncle-by-marriage and her maternal uncle Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Fernando II of Coronado |3= Queen of Coronado |4= King of Coronado |5= Queen of Coronado |6= x |7= x |8= King of Coronado |9= Queen of Coronado |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= King of Coronado |17= Queen of Coronado |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Coronado Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Coronado